


A Broken Clown's Sorrow

by Enderon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: A poem I wrote based off of Scanlan in episode 85





	A Broken Clown's Sorrow

As you stand there and watch me in my anger and pain,

It suddenly occurs to you, you know not my name,

‘This pain is real,’ I cry, 'so deep and so vast,’

A pain that I have always believed would last,

From the day that she left me, all those years ago,

I’ve been a broken man, for this I do know

My heart yearns for comfort,

My mind yearns for peace,

Only the wise, all seeing of the day,

Could see that somewhere within those years, I managed to loose my way,

Her voice rings clear in my ear, a haunting melody of forgotten memory,

A sound that shall never leave me, it shall carry across a century,

The woman who loved me and cared for me so,

Is no longer within my life, although,

While this pain is always within my mind,

It is not the matter of which I consider unkind,

For while you claim to love me, as she did before,

You turn up your noses while I beg on the floor,

I open my heart and tell you my pain,

You throw back at me that you believe me vain,

You’ve never seen this pain, so you don’t think it real,

To your hearts my sorrow does not appeal,

You know my laughter, my smiles and songs,

You’ve know me to be happy all along,

So that it’s hard to believe that I’m no different than you,

Broken within, with a sorrow so true,

The truth you can’t accept, a fact I understand,

And so it is for this fact, that I must go one manned,

To believe I will not miss you is quite the foolish thought,

For when I consider my loneliness I shall surely feel distraught,

I wish I could stay and keep you all near,

But this is the end of it all I fear.


End file.
